


Held In Contempt

by Kaesa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Highblood❤Redglare, Background Onesided Redglare❤Signless, Brief mention of sexual slavery, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Diary/Journal, F/F, POV First Person, Religion, Typing Quirks, also it's pretty much all in Latula's typing quirk so have fun reading that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: Neophyte Redglare struggles with her faith, her feelings, and her allegiances.  She struggles with her own definition of justice, and with the Empire's.  Mostly, though, she struggles with this hot and extremely hateable pirate who she's supposed to be bringing to justice.(Originally posted as part of the 2014 Homestuck Shipping World Cup Collab Round Entry for Team Ancestors.)





	Held In Contempt

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously posted in a slightly different version for the 2014 Homestuck Shipping World Cup's Collab Round, for Team Ancestors. If you enjoy it, please consider checking out the whole team's entry, [The Alternia Archive](http://alterniaarchive.weebly.com/), in which the stories of all twelve Ancestors are interwoven into an extremely angsty tapestry. (Also there's recipes!)

** 2nd p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son** 

1 c4n't t3ll why 1'v3 b33n 4ss1gn3d th1s c4s3.  W4y mor3 h1gh-prof1l3 th4n 1'v3 m4n4g3d b3for3. 

Kurloz r34ssur3d m3 h3 h4d noth1ng to do w1th 1t, m4d3 fun of my p4r4no14 r3: not g3tt1ng sp3c14l tr34tm3nt.  But 1f 1 pl4y th1s r1ght... th1s c4s3 could m4k3 my c4r33r!

1 d1dn't th1nk H3r 1mp3r1ous Cond3sc3ns1on c4r3d 4ll th4t much 4bout th3 p1r4t3 probl3m on 4lt3rn14, s1nc3 sh3's so pr3occup13d w1th th3 3xp4ns1on of th3 3mp1r3, but m4yb3 Kurly t4lk3d som3 s3ns3 1nto h3r.  Th3 mor3 1 g3t to know h1m, th3 mor3 1 r34l1z3 how 1mport4nt th4t mo1r4ll3g14nc3 1s to th3 st4b1l1ty of th3 3mp1r3, 4nd of, w3ll, H1C.

4nyw4y, 1'm go1ng to s33 th3 clowns 4bout som3 p1r4t3 qu33n 4nd w3'll s33 wh4t h4pp3ns.

NOT3S ON P1R4T3 QU33N HOOFB34ST M4NUR3

  * **4r4n34 S3rk3t n/k/4 "M4rqu1s3 Sp1nn3r3t M1ndf4ng" - wow, pr3t3nt1ous much?**
  * **blu3blood**
  * **m1nd control**
  * **v4r1ous ch4rg3s of th3ft, p1r4cy, 4nd unl1c3ns3d tr4d3 1n lowbloods**
  * **4ssoc14t1on w/tr41tors to 3mp1r3? >:? 1ntr1gu1ng!**
  * **bluh bluh hug3 b1tch**
  * **wh4t 1s sh3 3v3n 4 m4rqu1s3 of??? 1T M4K3S NO S3NS3!**
  * **h3r l4t3 k1sm3s1s prov1d3d subjuggl4tors w1th 1nfo b3for3 cull3d - why cull3d, 1 4sk3d? B3c4us3 not funny. ('Wh4t t1m3 1s 1t wh3n 4 trunkb34st s1ts on your l4wnr1ng bound4ry?' 3tc.)**
  * **1nqu1r3d 4s to wh4t l3d k1sm3s1s to br1ng th1s to th3 Subjuggl4tors. S41d th3y w3r3n't p4y1ng 4tt3nt1on.**
  * **not 4 clu3, s3r1ously. Th3s3 guys 4r3 ~~4 jok3~~ not h3lpful. V. d1s4ppo1nt1ng.**
  * **w1sh3d m3 ' a righteous MOTHERFUCKING victory' 4g41nst M1ndf4ng. Couldn't t3ll 1f th3y w3r3 s1nc3r3; clowns 4lw4ys sm1l1ng. Do3sn't m4tt3r; th3 p1r4t3 w1ll t4st3 justice 31th3r w4y! >:D**



 

**3rd p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son **

Som3 l3g1sl4c3r4tors pr3f3r to c4ptur3 th31r t4rg3t(s) 4nd th3n g4th3r 3v1d3nc3 of m4lf34s4nc3, but 1 pr3f3r to do 1t th3 oth3r w4y 4round! Just 4 l1ttl3 3cc3ntr1c1ty of m1n3.

Sp3nt th3 d4y fly1ng up 4nd down th3 co4sts wh3r3 M1ndf4ng pl13s h3r tr4d3. Lowblood s3ttl3m3nts l1v3 1n f34r of p1r4t3s h3r3. R3cord3d th3 t3st1mony of s3v3r4l gr33n- 4nd y3llowbloods whos3 m4t3spr1ts 4nd mo1r41ls h4d b33n t4k3n. T34lbloods 4nd blu3bloods 4lso r3port th4t sh3 us3s h3r psych1c pow3rs on th3m; m4ny sp3nt s3v3r4l s34sons on h3r sh1p 4nd st4t3 th4t sh3 h4b1tu4lly tr4d3s 1n d4ng3rouls 4nd 1ll3g4l t3ch. 4 f3w h4v3 v4gu3 m3mor13s of 4n 1sl4nd r3tr34t wh3r3 4n 3x1l3d sold13r l1v3s, but noth1ng sol1d 3nough to m4k3 4 c4s3 for tr34son, 1 don't th1nk. St1ll, v3ry d4mn1ng. Lots of gr34t 3v1d3nc3 h3r3.

On3 1nt3rv13w 1'v3 k3pt mostly off th3 r3cord. Two trolls 4ppro4ch3d m3. 1 couldn't d3c1d3 wh3th3r 1 thought th3y w3r3 clos3 k1sm3s3s or 4rgum3nt4t1v3 mo1r41ls, but both w3r3 wrong; th3y w3r3 4sh3n fo3s, com3 to 4sk 4ft3r th31r 4usp1s1t1c3. D3scr1b3d 4 t4ll f3m4l3 troll 1n m1ddl3 4g3; short h41r, gr33n blood, 4nd prom1n3nt f4ngs. On3 cl41m3d sh3 w4s 4n ol1v3 blood, but th3 oth3r s33m3d to b3 on th3 v3rg3 of corr3ct1ng h1m. Sh3 h4d b33n c4ptur3d 4nd 3nsl4v3d by s34dw3ll3rs 4nd th3y f34r3d for h3r. W1thout h3r, th3y s41d, on3 of th3m would sur3ly k1ll th3 oth3r.

"Do you w4nt to k1ll 34ch oth3r?" 1 4sk3d.

Th3y d1dn't, th3y 4ssur3d m3, th3y just h4t3d 34ch oth3r 4 lot, 4nd b3c4us3 1 4m 4n 1d1ot, 1 s41d, "Even the 6lackest 9f enemies can 6e pitied; t9 cull a fell9w tr9ll is t9 spill y9ur 9wn 6l99d." Wh1ch 1s tru3, 3xc3pt 1 r4ttl3d 1t off w1thout r34lly th1nk1ng, l1k3 1t w4s Troll Confuc1ous or som3th1ng, 4nd 1t's D1sc1pl3 1 2:53-4. Th3r3 w4s 4n 4wkw4rd s1l3nc3, 4nd 1 r34l1z3d 1'd s41d som3th1ng wrong.

"And the 6lind see truest 9f all, f9r they see 9nly w9rds and deeds?" s41d on3 of th3m, h3s1t4ntly. Th4t's D1sc1pl3 1 4:73, of cours3, 4nd 1t's 3v3ry r4d1c4l cult follow3r's f4vor1t3, for obv1ous r34sons.

4nd 1 s1gh3d 1n r3l13f, b3c4us3 1 kn3w 1 w4s 4mong fr13nds.

Th3 4usp1s1t1c3s 4nd 1 r3tr34t3d to th3 pr1v4cy of on3 of th31r h1v3s, wh3r3 w3 h4d 4n off-th3-r3cord conv3rs4t1on. 1 4m only putt1ng 1t on _th1s_ r3cord 1n c4s3 th3 p1r4t3 g3ts m3 b3for3 1 g3t h3r.  Unl1k3ly, but 1f you'r3 r34d1ng th1s, 1'm d34d, 4nd th1s w4s th3 most 1mport4nt th1ng 1 3v3r d1d, so P4Y 4TT3NT1ON.  >:[

Th3y conf3ss3d to m3 th4t th31r 4usp1s1t1c3 w4s 4 j4d3blood r41nbow dr1nk3r, 4nd th4t sh3 h4d b33n c4ptur3d som3 d4ys 4go. Sh3 h4d 4rr1v3d 1n town f1ft33n or tw3nty sw33ps 4go, 4nd d1st1ngu1sh3d h3rs3lf 4s 4 t4l3nt3d m3ddl3r of th3 h1gh3st ord3r. Sh3 w4s, th3y cl41m3d, th3 Doloros4, our nobl3 Suff3r3r's surrog4t3 lusus.

Th3 thought of th4t th3 Doloros4 m1ght st1ll b3 4l1v3 m4k3s m3 d1zzy. Th3 thought th4t 1 could h4v3 4ny h4nd 1n r3scu1ng h3r m4k3s m3 l4ugh, b3c4us3 who 4m 1 to som3on3 l1k3 th4t?  How could 1 poss1bly b3 so 4rrogant?  But h3r3 1 4m, 4rrog4nt 4s 3v3r!

 

3rd p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son, l4t3r

Orph4n3r 4pp4r3ntly h1r3d 4n 4ss4ss1n to k1ll 4 sl4v3 m33t1ng th3 poss1bl3-Doloros4's d3scr1pt1on. Ov3rh34rd h1m br4gg1ng 4bout 1t 1n 4 d1v3 b4r. 1ntroduc3d s3lf, r3cord3d conv3rs4t1on for tr14l wh1l3 1 4sk3d som3 qu3st1ons. H3 s41d sh3 m1nd-controll3d th3 sl4v3 4nd Orph4n3r got 4ngry. R3count3d how h3 stol3 4bo4rd h3r sh1p d1sgu1s3d 4s 4 cr3w m3mb3r. S41d h3r blood w4s d33p j4d3 gr33n 4nd sh3 glow3d br1ght 4s th3 sun b3for3 sh3 d13d. L4ugh3d 4bout th4t 4s 1 turn3d th3 r3cord3r off.

Th4t k1nd of t4lk l3ft 4 b4d t4st3 1n my mouth. On th3 oth3r h4nd, Pyr4lsp1t3 s4ys h3 w4s d3l1c1ous.

4t l34st 1 got 1t on t4p3. J4d3bloods 4r3 v4lu4bl3 4nd to w4st3 on3 on 4 pl34sur3 sl4v3 1s much wors3 1n th3 3mp1r3's 3y3s th4n 4bduct1ng 4 hundr3d rust- 4nd y3llowbloods.

 

4th (? wh4t3v3r, 1t's l4t3 4s sh4m3 glob3s) p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son

D34r S1gnl3ss,

1'm do1ng th1s for you, you d34d grumpy 4sshol3 proph3t. 1 hop3 you 4ppr3c14t3 1t. 1 couldn't s4v3 your surrog4t3 lusus, but 1 c4n d1sp3ns3 just1c3. 1 4m n3v3r out of just1c3. 1 4m 4 just1c3 v3nd1ng m4ch1n3, 3xc3pt not th3 k1nd th4t g3ts stuck 4nd you h4v3 to wh4ck 1t thr33 or four t1m3s w1th your c4n3 b3c4us3 1t 4t3 your mon3y but your b4g of just1c3 ch1ps g3ts stuck 1n th3 chut3. Just do1ng my job, s1r.

Fl1pp1ng through th3 scr1ptur3s try1ng to f1nd som3th1ng to t4k3 my m1nd off th1s. Som3th1ng l3ss d4mn1ng th4n "Even the 6lackest 9f enemies can 6e pitied." 1 couldn't f1nd 4nyth1ng to p1ty 1n th3 4ss4ss1n. 1 couldn't 3v3n st4nd to look for 4nyth1ng.

H3r3's som3th1ng:

"And l9, there shall 6e maj9r character death, and graphic vi9lence, and 6l99d of all c9l9rs. Even the dead shall perish. All empires shall fall, all tyrants shall b9w t9 Time; f9r Time speaks l9udest 9f all and Time shall 6e Death, the L9rd 9f Destructi9n. 6ut in the end the tyrant Time must perish t99."

\-- Spo1l3rs 4:13-8.

H4v3 to 4dm1t, 1 n3v3r l1ked th3 Book of Spo1l3rs 4s much, but th1s m4k3s so much mor3 s3ns3 4ft3r 4 g3n3rous h3lp1ng of sopor. Som3th1ng som3th1ng b3 p4t13nt som3th1ng H1C sux som3th1ng th3 H4ndm41d com3s for us 4ll 1n th3 3nd. K1nd of tr1t3, but 1 b3l13v3 1n you, S1gnl3ss! You'r3 th3 b3st!

XOXO,

L3g1sl4c3r4tor R3dgl4r3

 

4th p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son

Ok4y wow my h34d 1s k1ll1ng m3.

Wh4t th3 sh1t d1d 1 wr1t3.

1 h4d b3tt3r not l3t th3 p1r4t3 k1ll m3 or my cont4cts 1n th3 S1gnl3ss' s3rv1c3 4r3 go1ng to r34l1z3 1 w4s 4 flushs1ck 1d1ot.

W1ll b3 h4ppy wh3n th1s 1s ov3r 4nd 1 c4n sp3nd som3 r34l t1m3 w1th Kurly.  4s h4rd 4s 1t 1s to h4ve 4 g3nu1n3 d1scuss1on w/h1m, 1 n33d som3 r34l p1ty h3r3 1f 4 f3w k1nd words from th3 p4st 4r3 m4k1ng m3 4ll flush3d 4nd g1ddy.

B3s1d3s, 1 n33d to f1gur3 out how to conv1nc3 h1m of wh4t's r1ght.  >:\  1f 1 could just g3t h1m to und3rst4nd, h3'd s33 1t w4sn't r34lly h3r3sy. 1t c4n't b3 h3r3sy 1f 1t's tru3.  1 know th1s world r3fl3cts th3 gr1m ch4os of th3 D4rk C4rn1val but 1t could b3 so much b3tt3r!  1f only 1 could cut through 4ll th4t r1ght3ous no1s3 4nd show h1m th3 r1ght3ous TRUTH.

 

4th p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son, just 4ft3r m1dn1ght

SH1P SPOTT3D. Sh3 31th3r do3sn't know 1'm h3r3 (unl1k3ly) or do3sn't c4r3 (4 l1ttl3 und3r3st1m4t1on n3v3r hurt 4nyon3). Mov1ng 1n for th3 c4ptur3.

 

5th p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son

V1CTORY. Mor3 l4t3r.

 

6th p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son

1 truly 3njoy3d br1ng1ng h3r 1n. Th3r3 w4s som3th1ng so s4t1sfy1ng 4bout w4tch1ng h3r st4r3 h3lpl3ssly 1nto Pyr4lsp1t3's 3y3s 4s Pyr4lsp1t3 4t3 h3r lusus 4nd s3t h3r sh1p 4fl4m3. 1 4dm1t, 1 br4gg3d. 1 t4unt3d h3r. 1 r3v3l3d 1n 1t. 1 blush now to th1nk of 1t; 1t w4s pos1t1v3ly ...c4l1g1nous.

But sh3's so _horr1bl3._ How c4n on3 p3rson b3 so _horr1bl3?_ Br4gg1ng 4bout how sh3'll g3t 4 "lucky 8reak" b3c4us3 of "f8." So m4ny 31ghts. So much cr4zy. Sh3's just so _4rrog4nt._ SH3'S NOT 3V3N 4 M4RQU1S3 OF 4NYTH1NG. TH4T 1SN'T 3V3N 4 TH1NG YOU C4N B3 UNL3SS YOU'R3 ON 4 COLONY PL4N3T.

R1ght now sh3's gr1nn1ng 4t m3 from h3r c3ll, th4t stup1d h4t of h3rs t1lt3d 4t 4 _stup1d_ 4ngl3, _ugh,_ 4nd 1 h4v3 to b4nd4g3 h3r should3r but 1 know sh3'll try som3th1ng 4nd 1...

...r34lly r34lly w4nt h3r to.

Ugh.

Th3r3 must b3 som3th1ng to p1ty 4bout h3r. D1sc1pl3 1 2:53-4!  B3s1des, th3 S1gnl3ss 4nd th3 D1sc1pl3 prov3d th4t trolls could b3 p3rf3ctly h4ppy w1thout our bl4ck qu4dr4nts f1ll3d.

4nd 1 r34lly n33d to work on g3tt1ng ov3r my flush crush on 4 d34d guy wh3n 1 h4v3 4 sw33t, funny, 4dor4bloodth1rsty m4t3spr1t 4lr34dy.

...4ND NOW sh3 1s s1ng1ng S34 SH4NT13S. B4DLY. Th1s b1tch couldn't c4rry 4 tun3 1n 4 st1cky p41l. Sh3 c4n shut th3 h3ll up or sh3 c4n suck my bon3 bulg3.

 

** 6th p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son, l4t3r**

Pr1son3r took m3 up on my off3r. D3sp1t3 1n4b1l1ty to c4rry tun3, show3d surpr1s1ng 4mount of sk1ll r3: p41ls.

_Why d1d 1 do th4t._

1t would b3 so 34sy to just l3t h3r go 4nd k33p hunt1ng h3r. W3 could h4v3 4n 4rr4ng3m3nt.  W3 could pursu3 34ch oth3r for3v3r.  W3 could h4t3 34ch oth3r 4s much 4s 4ny two trolls c4n.  Sh3 s4ys sh3 h4t3s m3 mor3 th4n sh3 3v3r h4t3d Du4lsc4r.

Prob4bly just try1ng to m4n1pul4t3 m3, though. Sur3 sh3'll drop m3 4s soon 4s sh3's out. 1f sh3 w4s 4 troll of h3r word 1 wouldn't lo4th3 h3r so much so soon.

1 c4n't b3 s3lf1sh 4bout th1s. Just1c3 1s mor3 1mport4nt th4n my h4t3 l1f3.

S3nt Kurly p1c of m3 pos1ng w/pr1son3r's d3t4tch3d 4rm, to show h1m 1'm tr34t1ng th1s w1th 4ll th3 s3r1ousn3ss 1t d3s3rv3s. H3's bound to appr3c14t3 my s3ns3 of humor b3tt3r th4n sh3 do3s.  1t's wh4t 1 p1ty most 4bout h1m.

 

** TR14L NOT3S:**

Op3n1ng st4t3m3nt:

1 w1ll show th4t:

  * **M1ndf4ng h4s long h1story of m1nor off3ns3s, th3ft, 3tc.**
  * **Susp3ct3d of 4ssoc14t1ons w/3x1l3s, tr4d3 1n r3str1ct3d t3chnolog13s.**
  * **Un4uthor1z3d sl4v3ry! 1f 4ud13nc3 rustbloods, pl4y up qu4dr4nt p4rtn3rs torn 4p4rt. 1f 4ud13nc3 m1d- or h1gh3r- blood th4n th4t, l4y 1t on th1ck r3: d3pr1v1ng H1C of v4lu4bl3 prop3rty.**
  * **L1st 1nst4nc3s wh3r3 sh3 k1ll3d/1njur3d p4rt1cul4rly v4lu4bl3 trolls -- pow3rful ps1on1cs 4nd m1d-to-h1ghbloods 3sp3c14lly**



3v1d3nc3:

  * **S3l3ct 3-4 t34r-j3rk1ng 1nt3rv13ws w/qu4dr4nt-m4t3s of stol3n trolls. 1d34lly h1gh3r blood.**
  * **4ss4ss1n's 4ccount of th3 ~~Doloros4's~~ tot4lly 4nonymous j4d3blood's us3 4nd how M1ndf4ng us3d h3r to go4d k1sm3s1s. W4st3 of 4 l1f3 b3tt3r sp3nt s3rv1ng soc13ty 3tc. (4nd 3xp4ns1on of glor1ous 3mp1r3 bl4h bl4h wh4t3v3r.)**
  * **1mpl1c4t1on M1ndf4ng stol3 h3r from h3r 1mport4nt dut13s t3nd1ng grubs.**
  * **4ccounts of h1ghbloods sh3 us3d to cr3w h3r sh1p/pl4y3d m1nd g4m3s w1th, th31r d3scr1pt1ons of unw1ll1ng s3rv1c3 w/h3r.**



Clos1ng st4t3m3nt:

  * **L3T H3R H4NG! >:]**



(Wh4t 1f 1 don't w4nt to l3t h3r h4ng? 4m h4lf-4fr41d sh3'll provok3 m3 4t tr14l 4nd 1'll sl1p up. N33d to focus. Th1nk of th3 Doloros4, th1nk of wh4t th3 Suff3r3r fought for.  Th1nk of how m4ny mor3 sh3'll control 4nd tortur3 4nd k1ll.)

 

** 10th p3r1g33, 3rd d1m s34son **

Tr14l pr3p 1s und3rw4y now.  H4v3n't s33n Kurloz y3t; h3 s4ys h3's 1nl4nd r1ght now br34k1ng som3 h34ds.  S4ys 4 surpr1s3 1s on 1ts w4y to m3, though. 1 hop3 h3's th3 surpr1s3.  >;]

Th3 subjuggl4tors h4v3 4rr4ng3d for 4 rustblood 4ud13nc3; told th3m 1 could pl4y on rustblood symp4th13s 34s13st. Th3y s33m 1mpr3ss3d w1th my c4tch. 4lso th3y l4ugh3d 4t 4ll of my jok3s. M4yb3 th3y w3r3 s1nc3r3 1n root1ng for m3 4ft3r 4ll?

1'm not root1ng for m3, 1 don't th1nk, but 1 4m d3f1n1t3ly not root1ng for h3r.

1 th1nk 1f th3 S1gnl3ss w4s h3r3 h3 could 3xpl41n th1s b3tt3r, but h3's b33n d34d for thous4nds of sw33ps 4nd 1 h4v3 to f1ght for just1c3 b3c4us3 h3's not h3r3. 1t's just m3.

1t's 4 h4rd cho1c3, 4nd 1 don't 3xp3ct 4nyon3 to und3rst4nd, but 1 w1ll l3t h3r h4ng, 4nd 1 w1ll t4k3 no joy 1n 1t. My h34rt w1ll not burn bl4ck -- 1 w1ll p1ty 4nd not h4t3 -- but 1f 1 don't cull h3r now, how much mor3 blood w1ll b3 on my h4nds 1n sw33ps to com3?

1 st1ll c4n't g3t ov3r th4t stup1d h4t 4nd th3 pr3t3nt1ous f4k3 t1tl3, though. Som3 th1ngs 4r3 unforg1v34bl3.


End file.
